


Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain calls

by kissherhello



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissherhello/pseuds/kissherhello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't lurk, babe. It's rude." Remover wipes in grasp, Gillian glances behind her from the reflection of her mirror, watching gleefully as David starts in fright, insisting he wasn't lurking. </p><p>"No?" She cranes her head, smirking. "What word would you prefer? Hovering?" Skulking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain calls

**Author's Note:**

> *David Duchovny voice* I believe this is for Nawdia.

Gillian lies restless in his arms most nights staring blankly at the sheets tangled within their limbs and soothed by the soft, even sounds of his breaths. Whether they had significant others or not, speculation over their relationship has followed them like a dark cloud that looms right before a storm. And in recent years, David's become so sensitive to the attention they draw as pair that at one point, it almost tore them apart; she knew he wasn't ready then and she has her doubts he ever will be.

Still, she'll snatch glances into the audience of the small Brooklyn theatre every evening hoping she'll find him and when the curtain calls, Gillian's left feeling guilty for her disappointment knowing he's at home waiting for her. She desperately wants to feel grateful for these few precious days they have - God knows how rare it is but she's just so... exhausted. Living in constant fear he'll run if she admits how she truly feels, Gillian pretends that their relationship hiding behind four walls is enough and hope he doesn't notice she's slowly dying inside. 

He doesn't need to ask or to even see her face to hear the underlying disappointment in her voice, he just knows she feels let down. After twenty three years, they know each other like they know the back of their hand but sometimes, David thinks, Gillian forgets.

He's letting her down every night he waits at home and sends a bouquet of flowers for every night he misses instead of being there himself. 

He doesn't want to let her down anymore.

\- 

 

David had taken West with him earlier in the week after a photo shoot to visit during rehearsals, realising then how stupid he'd been. He had let his insecurities outweigh the importance of this role to Gillian. She'd waited her entire career to play Blanche and the last time he'd seen her in this role, he did so somewhat unseen. This time, he wouldn't hide. He would swallow his pride and be there to support the woman he loves. 

He sits four rows back and waits and revels when she finally recognises him amongst an audience full of faces. 

She was so focused on perfecting her last performance before tomorrow's opening night, Gillian doesn't notice him until the last scene. At first, she thought she'd imagined it, imagined him; but had she also imagined Laurie? When she totters back onstage, her attention goes directly to the row she'd thought she'd seen him. And there he is, so very real and with his sister on his right. 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd grinned so wide. 

 

After the curtain call, a stagehand leads them backstage and directs them to Gillian and Vanessa's dressing room, where he leans against the doorframe and watches as she stands at her vanity, wiping off her make up. 

"Don't lurk, babe. It's rude." Remover wipes in grasp, Gillian glances behind her from the reflection of her mirror, watching gleefully as David starts in fright, insisting he wasn't lurking. 

"No?" She cranes her head, smirking. "What word would you prefer? Hovering?" Skulking?" 

Rolling his eyes as Gillian continues to ramble off verbs cheekily, David makes three quick strides and reaches for her waist, twisting her body around and pulling her into him until the only space that exists are the clothes they're wearing. "Are you quite done?" 

She sighs happily. "Hi." 

David smiles, capturing her mouth in a slow, savouring kiss. She tastes of coke and lipstick and the low, breathless hum that escapes her lips has him contemplating taking her then and there but then the taste of lipstick is soon replaced with an unfamiliar salty flavour and his lips suddenly wet. Confused, he pulls apart hesitantly, his gaze entirely on her. 

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He murmurs, gliding his thumb across her cheek. 

Refusing to look up, her eyes locked on his jacket. "I'm just really happy you're here. That's all." 

He's lost for words. Does he apologise? Admit how cowardly he'd acted when it came to their relationship lately? Or does he use his actions? Without a word, he drops both hands and pulls her into his frame - fitting perfectly under his chin. "I'm so proud of you, baby." 

Gillian lifts her head, what was left of her mascara now smudged into his dark blue shirt. "Shit." 

"It's okay," he assures her. "It's old." 

"I bought you that last week." Gillian reminds him, smiling softly. 

David pauses. "I'll soak it." 

"I'm sorry I doubted you." 

"I'm sorry I gave you reason too." 

She ducks her head. "I have to go sign. I'll see you at home?" 

David shakes his head. "I'll wait for you." 

She smiles, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek before she leaves to greet fans waiting for her. Pausing at the door, Gillian turns and watches David sink into the small couch in the corner. So will I, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was utter shite and I'm sorry for wasting you're time. But also might turn into a collection of some sort. Idk yet


End file.
